The practice of stretching one's body has many benefits for both athletic and therapeutic applications, such as loosening up limbs to prevent injury. Additionally, stretching can play an integral role in the rehabilitation of a body part after an injury. In both cases there are benefits that are derived from performing controlled stretches that force an individual to hold a stretch for longer periods of time. Furthermore, the effectiveness of stretching is increased as an individual is compelled to stretch a limb beyond what is naturally considered comfortable. However, it is often difficult for an individual to perform extended controlled stretches, especially when attempting to stretch near or above the individual's comfort threshold. This is typically due to the fatigue of maintaining a limb in the desired position for an extended period of time, or the inability of the individual to exert enough force in order to reach their comfort threshold.
Therefore it is the object of the present invention to provide a stretching device that uses a fixed anchor point, pulleys, a harness, and a motion transfer line to maximize the benefits that a user is able to achieve from a controlled stretch. A first anchor assembly includes a first anchor body and a first motion transfer pulley, while a second anchor assembly includes a second anchor body and a second motion transfer pulley; the first motion transfer pulley being attached to the first anchor body and the second motion transfer pulley being attached to the second anchor body. The first anchor body serves as the harness that is attached to the limb of the user, while the second anchor body serves as the fixed anchor point that is attached to a stationary object. The motion transfer line is terminally attached to the first anchor body and is trained around both the first motion transfer pulley and the second motion transfer pulley. By pulling the free end of the motion transfer line, the user can employ the mechanical advantages of the present invention to perform extended, controlled stretches.